penpal from la la land
by scarfganini
Summary: there's really no plot, but it's me and my friend galumphing about the school getting twisted up in the host club somehow. It's pretty funny, i had fun writing it, i hope you have fun reading it. it's not a waste of your time i promise
1. look out, here she comes

Hello, my adoring fans!

Who probably are wondering why I insist that you all adore me.

Or that there's more than just Dianna rereading this because she's bored out there.

Well, that's because I like to think you care what I do.

Anyway, here's my attempt at an Ouran fanfiction.

I don't own any of the characters, settings included.

I don't own Michelle and Chamomile, who don't come in until chapter 2 anyway. They are actual people and I don't' command them.

I do, however, own Shashuko. She's me evil minion. She agreed to it. I command her!

And I own me.

Please read it!

And please, if you like it, even vaguely, please tell me because I want to know what you think. It's important to me as an author. (Even though this definitely isn't my best work.)

Anyway, here goes!

My phone rang.

"Um, Hello?"

"Is this Koushou Usuda…?" a voice I did not recognize asked me hesitantly.

"Yes," I said into my Kitty patterned Cell phone. "It is."

"Oh, good!!" The voice said, sounding incredibly enthusiastic. "I'm glad I got the right number. This is Shashuko!!"

"No way!!" I exclaimed. "Shashuko!? Really!!? I've never heard your voice before!!"

A voice laughed shrilly. "I know! I've never heard yours either!!! It's hard to hear when all you have is a letter!!"

I was talking to my pen pal, a girl who I had never seen, heard, or…seen. ( --' ) She lived in northern America, (I never could remember the state names or which one she came from.) and was incredibly infatuated with Japan. Which was where I lived. She had learned the whole language, and given herself a Japanese name, and a Japanese pen pal. (That's me!!) She said one day she would move to Japan, but she hadn't saved enough quite yet.

"Oh man, it's great to talk to you!" I said. "I'm glad I gave you my cell number."

"Me too!" Shashuko giggled happily. "But I really need to know, what school did you say you went to again? I totally forgot!!"

I laughed. "Why do you need to know that!?"

"Don't make fun of me!" Pouted Shashuko. I shook my head.

"I'm shaking my head at you, you know," I told her.

"Me too!" Shashuko said, and I knew she probably was.

"I go to Ouran." I told her.

She said nothing.

"Did you hear me?" I asked.

"Where are you now?"

"Why do you CARE?" I snorted. Shashuko was weeeeird. She said so herself.

"Hey, you're making fun of me again!!!"

"That's cuz I control you're life!!!" I giggled.

"Where are you." Shashuko repeated stubbornly.

"The third wing, I'm watching the host club."

"They have a host club at Ouran!?" I heard a loud hysteric laughter that sounded hyena-like. (A/n: shashuko admits to this.)

I grinned. "Yeah, they act pretty stupid, really, but the girls all fall for it!"

"Do yooouuu fall for it!?" Shashuko teased.

I blushed. "No!!!" I said hurriedly. There was no way I was gonna tell shashuko I had a crush on someone in a _host club_. Or that I even became a customer to him every once and a while. She was a Mormon, and would laugh at me. In her hyena voice.

"Okay, well bye!" Shashuko said, and then hung up before I could tell her to wait a minute.

I sighed, and went back to staring at…Haruhi. (A/n- she's the only crush-worthy character if you ask me. REMEMBER: I think Haruhi's a boy. I'm not lesb. Geez.)

The bell rang, and I turned away from Haruhi at last. Maybe tomorrow I'd request him again, just for thrills.

I took a few steps, and then something large and wearing an ugly yellow dress I recognized as the Ouran girl's uniform rammed into me at top speed.(A/n- I never did like those dresses.)

"Ow!" said a voice I vaguely recognized. "Who are you??"

"I'm Koushou," I replied. "You?"

"Shashuko!!!!!!!!!!!!" she replied rather muffled-ly (which isn't a word), as she was hugging me very tightly.

"Kya!!" I exclaimed, and hugged her back. "I can't believe it's you!!!!"

"I saved enough mooooney!!!" Shashuko sang at me.

"How did you get enough to come to Ouran!?" I asked excitedly. I couldn't' believe it- my pen pal, in person!!!

"I won the lottery."

"Whaaaaaaat?" I asked in disbelief. Talk about unimpressive ways to get rich fast, disgusting. But I didn't say this.

"I got like 10 million!!!"

I almost fell over. Did they even give that much out at lotteries? I rolled my eyes.

"So I came here."

"That's great shashuko, but didn't you hear the bell? It's time to start class," I reminded her, looking hurriedly at my watch.

"Oh yeah!!!" Shashuko yelled. "Gotta go!!!" she announced, already running off in a different direction.

I stepped into the classroom just in time, and sat down quickly. (Just for kicks, this is the same class that Haruhi and the twins are in.)

"WAAAAAAAH!!!!!" came a loud, _loud, __**loud**_ voice from outside the classroom. A tall girl with messy blonde hair and one or two zits (mwa ha ha) ran through the doorway and slumped, panting, into a free seat. _Shashuko?! _ In my class? AWESOME!!!!! I tried to catch her eye, but to no avail.

"Aah, ms. Archer," the chairman announced pulling Shashuko back out of her seat. "I'll excuse your tardiness today, but try to be on time tomorrow. Now introduce yourself to the class, please."

"Um, okay," said shashuko, smiling happily. "I'm Shashuko Archer, From Utah. I like Anime and…fan fictions, and I was late because I went in an entirely wrong direction." She beamed out over the class as several students stifled sniggers.

The twins didn't. They laughed openly. (Haruhi shut them up with a swift kick in the shins.)

"You're in my class?" I exclaimed happily as Shashuko and I walked to lunch together.

"Apparently, yup!" Shashuko said loudly. (she said everything loudly, I was coming to realize.)

"It's great here, isn't it," I sighed.

"Yeah, I've only been here one day and I'm in love with the place." Shashuko sighed happily.

We walked in peace for a while, our footsteps echoing as we both marveled at the wonder of walking down a hall together.

That didn't last long.

"HARUHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!" came a yell from down the long corridor, and new footsteps, two pairs, came echoing rapidly toward us. A pretty boy with brown hair and large eyes shot past us, followed by a tall boy with sweeping dirty blond hair and a teddy bear with a blank stare. "WHY WON'T YOU HOLD KUMA-CHAAAAAN!!!!!"

"HE'S CREEPY!!!!!!" Haruhi, the boy with large eyes yelled back at Tamaki, the boy with the teddy bear.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAAAAAT???" Wailed Tamaki, as he caught up to Haruhi. (Who is a very slow runner.)

"How can I not." Muttered Haruhi, as he was dragged off by Tamaki.

"Wooow…" Shashuko sighed. "Who is _he_?"

"Which one?" I asked, though I had been staring at Haruhi.

"The tall, good-looking one," Shashuko giggled. (Strong but silenttee hee)

"Him?" I asked, rather surprised. "After that display?"

"He's _gorgeous._" Shashuko said, staring dreamily at the end of the corridor where he had disappeared.

At this time in the story, I want all personals to note that in no way is Shashuko the type to fawn over boys in this particular way, although she will occasionally pick a manga character who is particularly hot and obsess.

"He's Tamaki Suoh, his dad owns the school. I've heard rumors he grew up in France, but I never really found out if that was true." I stated. "He's the 'King' of the Host club, and receives second to best grades in his year."

Shashuko only seemed to have taken in his name, and-

"He's in the HOST CLUB?!" She squealed, jumping in little circles happily. "Let's go sign up now, now, NOW!!!!!!!!!!"

And that is how we both ended up host club customers. (Shashuko insisted I designate someone. Guess who?)

"Wow, Haruhi, what shampoo do you use on your hair?" a girl next to me gushed. I hadn't said anything so far, but I listened. (I wanted to know, too. --')

"My hair?" Haruhi reached up a hand and sort of lifted a bit of it as though not sure if that's what they were talking about. "I don't actually know. Tamaki and the twins always insist on shampooing it themselves, over a sink. (They seem to think they can do it better. Which, they probably can, but…)

"Wow!" Another girl piped up. "Can we get them to do ours?"

"You could ask," Said Haruhi thoughtfully. "I don't really understand what goes on in their brains, though."

I didn't either.

"Your hair cascades down your shapely neck as though it never ends…" Tamaki spouted to Shashuko. (Boys are fickle, have a pickle) she was obviously in her own little world. "If only we could spend more time together, I would-"

"Tamaki! Next shift!!!!" Kyouya called. (duhn duhn duhn)

Shashuko sort of floated away, as though in a daze, to meet me in the hall. "He's so…" she giggled dreamily as we walked down the hall.

"I know…" I said, my thoughts completely turned toward Haruhi.

"He said he liked my hair!" she gushed.

"He says that to everybody." I said, finally realizing that she was talking about Tamaki.

"But he really meant it, I could tell-"

"Aah, Usuda-san?" a voice came from behind us. I turned around and my heart nearly stopped. It was Haruhi. "I think you dropped this." He smiled and handed me my book. (For my own purposes, it was Harry Potter)

"Th-thank you." I stammered, staring at my book as though I'd never seen it before. (Which was saying something, knowing me and Harry Potter.)

"Haruhi?" Shashuko said suddenly. "Haruhi Fujioka?"

"Ah, yeah-" Haruhi looked at Shashuko. "Shashuko?"

"Yeah!" Shashuko looked excited. "How did you get in here, I didn't think you had enough money!"

"You're one to speak." Haruhi rolled his eyes. "How'd you get enough money?"

"Lottery." Shashuko explained.

"Scholarship." Haruhi explained right back.

"Wow, I knew you were smart, but…"

"Actually, I'm sorry, but can we talk some other time? I'm due somewhere else, and I really shouldn't be late…"

"Ok, I'll see you around then!" Shashuko said happily, swinging her bag and waving.

"Bye!" and Haruhi ran off the other direction.

"You know him? Where'd you meet him?" I asked, aghast that Shashuko knew Haruhi.

"Yeah, I know- what?" Shashuko stopped suddenly. "I know _him_?"

"Well, yeah, you were just talking to him as though you knew him-"

"I know Haruhi, but I don't know any _he_s here, gosh, I am _Mormon_ you know," Shashuko snorted swinging her bag vigorously.

"Yes, Shashuko, I know." I said, rolling my eyes. "But that doesn't mean you can't meet guys."

"Anyway, what he were you talking about?"

"Haruhi."

"Haruhi? A he?"

"…Yeah"

And Shashuko laughed. And laughed. And laughed-

"STOP LAUGHING!!!!"

"Sorry, but, Haruhi a guy? Noooo way, I mean, she cut her hair, but a _guy, _ah hah hah!!!"

"Whoah, she??" I gasped, feeling slightly sick. "Haruhi's a girl???"

"Yeah, not the girliest, but no doubt she's female." Shashuko assured me. "I didn't recognize her at first because she cut her hair and dresses like that, but that's Haruhi. And Haruhi's a girl."

I think I fainted a bit at this point, but I can't really tell. I got back up a minute later anyway.

"So where did you meet…her?" I asked. The word her kept bothering me. It was like a pebble in my toe, it didn't feel quite right.

"I was visiting Japan, and I happened to stop in a park. She was there, and we talked for a while. I saw her there several times after that, and we became friends." Shashuko shrugged, then giggled. "She's in the host club, right? How'd she land that spot?"

"I don't know," I said hotly, having a hard time forgetting that I had crushed on…gulp her as much as all those other girls. (And now, for the purpose of my convenience, my crush on Haruhi is completely forgotten unless I need it for something. Poof!)

"Ah well, I'll have her over sometime, that'll be fun." Shashuko said, swinging her bag and hitting me in the arm.

"Ow."

I have a lack-of-plot disease. Or, at least, lack-of-attention-grabbing-plot disease. I can't come up with a single thing!! … AAAAH!!!!!! Ok…. Calm down, Stephanie… call Dianna, she always has a plot in mind- except she never finds the time to write them down.

…And Tada, Dianna pulls something out of her a- um, out of her… **A**wesome red hat.

And we continued to walk down the hallway. In silence. Neither of us could think what to say, it seemed. I was deep in thought about how the heck Haruhi could disguise herself as a boy. Though I didn't know it, Shashuko was humming eight days a week under her breath.

"Are you prepared to see your families fall to a common level?" a nasty voice sounded behind us.

"I-what?" I said, stopping abruptly and crossing my arms.

"Yup, there already there." Shashuko said, rolling her eyes.

"Why would they fall?" I asked, disgusted. "Who are you to-"

I turned around.

And found myself staring at a pair of the cruelest, coldest, most demonic eyes I'd ever had the misfortune to see with my own, the eyes of Kyoya Ohtori.

"They would fall," Kyoya explained slowly, (and menacingly.) "Because I would get under their feet and trip them."

"You'd trip our families because we took Haruhi who earns you money?" Shashuko asked, obviously confused.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, perceptive."

"Well what if we tell anyway?" I said, extremely angry at being talked to in such a way.

"Then I suggest you flee the country." Kyoya said, turning his back on us and making a note in his 'ledger of doom' as Shashuko puts it.

"Wonder what's on his ledger?" Shashuko asked.

"Probably a note to have us executed as soon as we open our mouths."

"Hee hee." And Shashuko opened her mouth as wide as she could.

I watched Kyoya as he walked slowly and evilly down the corridor. Then he ran into Haruhi. They exchanged what seemed like greetings, and Kyoya said something pointing at us and Haruhi put her head in her hands. By now Shashuko was watching too. Then Haruhi rolled her eyes and ran toward us. We quickly looked away.

"Kyoya threatened you with death and poverty for you and family members, didn't he," Haruhi said matter-of-factly.

"Uh, yeah," I replied.

"He said he would trip them!" Shashuko said indignantly, making Haruhi stare.

"Well he did," Shashuko pouted when Haruhi turned to me. (Sorry Shashuko!)

"Koushou, I think it better that you don't tell anyone, Kyoya might come down a little hard." She said in the breezy voice only Haruhi can use when talking about death and destruction.

"A little hard? He'll kill us!" Shashuko whined. (Shashuko is not so wussy, usually.)

"Yes," frowned Haruhi. "so I advise you to keep your mouth shut."

Neither of us could think of anything to say to this, and neither could the authoress. Soooo, we move on.

"Do you want to come over some time?" Shashuko asked.

"Huh?" Haruhi said, wondering vaguely how the topic had switched so fast. "Oh, sure. When?"

"Next paragraph. The authoress has nothing better to talk about." I said quickly.

"I-what?" Haruhi said, confused.

"Infact, why don't you stay for a sleepover? You too, Koushou." Shashuko said excitedly.

"Okay!" I said. I never pass up a chance to go to a sleepover.

"Alrighty then it's settled!"

Well, there's the first chapter. The button is right down there, press it and review to me! (As my minion Shashuko says, press the happy purple button! Although mine isn't purple.)

Please read the second chapter. After you do that, I really really need help. My plot comes to a stop. Review me with your ideas, details at the end of chapter two.


	2. sleepovers and teapots

Yaaaaaaay! Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!

Because if you're reading this it means you were atleast slightly interested in what the heck happens next!

So here you go, then! Oh.

I don't own anything in here, except me and Shashuko as I have made clear in the last chapter.

Michelle is based off my friend Carly Neugass; I got her hooked a while back. (she had a nightmare about Kyoya, like one of those wake up screaming dreams.) Her name came from her adoptive name in french class, when I wrote this I'd forgotten there's an actual chracter named Michelle in the Ouran books,. (book 9) so sorry

But she is so awesome!

Camomile is based off mine and Carly's friend sarah, and she's really tiny. (I meant hat in a good way. She's so much fun to hug, I mean that most sincerely.) we have a joke that she is a teapot, she even has a song.

I'm a little teapot, short and lean

Here is my scowl I am really mean

When I get all steamed up hear me scream

Tip me over and you'll get creamed

She is so awesome too! Anyway, I've kept you waiting long enough. Here you go, next chapter.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Shashuko yelled as the doorbell rang. I could hear it.

"Shashukoooo!!" I yelled as she opened the door.

"Kooooushoooou!" she yelled back, louder than me. "Come in!"

I did.

"What are we going to do tonight?" I asked.

"Watch movies till one and sleep till noon." Said Shashuko, opening a door and revealing the greatest room in the history of awesome-tastic rooms.

There were cushy pillows and big, squishy, non-crinkly beanbag chairs all over the floor, so soft you could scream. And on the wall? A movie screen so big you couldn't see the wall. There was a case of videos and few video games on the wall.

"Whoa…" I said softly, looking at the cloud painted ceiling and flopping down on the floor, caught by all the pillows and cushions.

The doorbell rang.

"Ah! That's Haruhi!" Shashuko exclaimed, hopping up.

"Whoa…" I repeated, still infatuated with the room's funtastic-ness.

"Hello!" that was Shashuko.

"Hello." that was Haruhi. She sounded rather exasperated. The reason came next:

"Hello!!!"

"Hello!" that was two voices!

"Hello!!"

"Hello."

"Hiiii!"

There was a thump. Than another. Then another…

"Um, Shashuko-chan, stop hitting your head against that wall, it's bad for your brain."

"Yes, you lose 5 brain cells every time you're hit!" Shashuko agreed happily, and the thumping stopped.

"Negative 5, negative 10…" two voices said in unison.

"Ooooow!" whined voice I thought I might know. Infact, I thought I knew all 7 of the new voices… but it couldn't be…

"So why did the entire host club come?" said Shashuko dryly as I burst into the room.

There stood Kyoya, his eyes hidden behind the glare on his sinister glasses, Hunny, on the shoulders of Mori, who was looking around vaguely. Tamaki was cowering below Hikaru and Kaoru, both hitting his head and laughing about something. (Note: thank you Shashuko for this idea.)

"They sort of… followed me here…" Haruhi said, obviously resenting this fact.

"Well, they can't stay," Shashuko sighed. "They're, um, men."

"Can't we?" Kyoya's glasses gleamed ominously. "I'm sure there's something you can do…" he trailed off.

"Eep…" Shashuko said.

And that's how the entire host club ended up staying at Shashuko's sleepover.

"Scary stoooories!!!!!" the twins shouted out.

"Nooooo no no no no no!!!!!!" I shrieked. "Nooooo scary stories!!!!!"

"Wuss." Hikaru stuck out his tongue.

"I am! I am! No scary stories! Aaaah!" I shouted. I can't tolerate scary stories.

And the twins, apparently, couldn't tolerate me. They tied me up with Shashuko's jump rope and made me listen.

"There's a rumor, did you hear…"

"About the graveyard?"

"Way to cliché. This one's about the church."

"Which church!" Shashuko squeaked.

"The MORMON church…." The twins grinned evilly, turning toward Shashuko.

Shashuko had purposely bought a house next to this church, as she was rather devoted to her religion. (Shashuko says: I'm not that devoted. I just enjoy rubbing it in other people's faces that I'm Mormon and they're not. Sorry Shashuko!)

"Eep!" Shashuko looked terrified, although I suspected she was more afraid that the church was tainted than that the taint was right. Next. Door. I, on the other hand, was scared to death that the spook would come get me that minute. I couldn't even huddle up or cover my ears because my hands were tied behind my back.

"A couple years ago, there was a small girl named Rieko. She was a firm believer that if you prayed hard enough, god could help you.

"Now, Rieko had heard her parents arguing recently. She was scared that they would divorce, and so she snuck into the church, late at night, to pray that they make amends.

"She prayed for a solid half an hour, as a thunderstorm raged outside. The date was September 13th, 1934."

"Eep!" squealed Shashuko, looking more terrified than ever.

"so you heard?" Hikaru turned on her.

"y—yes." Shashuko said in a shaky voice. "I heard a rumor that September 13th is unlucky because years ago the church caught fire on that date!"

"Indeed." Kaoru grinned nastily. "And poor Rieko died in that fire, her prayers unanswered."

"They say that to this day, she haunts the church, for she believes god betrayed her, and she despises those who put as much faith in him as she did." (Shashuko- if anything in this story bothers you at all, don't say anything I don't know much about Mormon churches gimme a break.)

"Stop!" I cried. I was actually shivering now.

"But-" Shashuko started.

"Nooooo!" I yelled over her hysterically.

"Koushou-"

"Stooop!" I practically screamed, sobbing a bit.

"I'm not telling a scary story, Koushou," Shashuko explained patiently as I screamed with all my might against any words she might say.

"JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled finally, crying a bit. I drew several long, rattling breaths as everyone stared at me. (Note, this is what actually happens when I get so scared I can't think. I can't tolerate anyone but me talking or it sounds like something coming to get me. When fright peaks, I cry.)

"She's scared!" the twins grinned after I had calmed down a bit.

"YES!" I screamed at them. "YOU-YOU-" I couldn't think of anything bad enough for them that wasn't R rated.

Haruhi sighed. "Can't you give it a rest?" she asked. "The poor girl is ready to cry."

"Did that already." I sniffed grudgingly.

"Yes, see?" Haruhi said pointedly.

"Not our problem." The twins said as though it were obvious.

I giggled a little. "It's alon's problem."

And Shashuko broke into her hyena laugh. "Alons- problem- hahaha!"

"I don't get it." Said Tamaki.

"There's this kid at Koushou's old school," Shashuko giggled. "Who had problems. So everything was his problem."

I giggled again.

"I'm sleepy!" Hunny announced suddenly.

"But it's only midnight." Pouted Tamaki. "I thought we were gonna stay up late swapping stupid stories!"

"Nope!" Shashuko grinned. "It's late already. I'm tired too. Let's go to sleep."

(Please excuse my lack of use for Mori so far. And Hunny only had one line. Kyoya I haven't used in this scene either. I'm sorry.)

So the lot of us brushed teeth and got into our pajamas (in separate rooms) and got into bed (in separate rooms. Tamaki complained about this a little.) And Shashuko turned off the light. I lay down to be alone with my thoughts.

And I shivered. Couldn't sleep. I was scared. Really, really, scared. I rolled over a bit so I was right against Shashuko.

"You ok?" she asked quietly. I shivered

"I'm scared." I whispered.

"Ok, you can sleep there." She took my hand.

"Thank you." I muttered. (mesa big wuss.)

"Paaaaaaancakes!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Shashuko happily.

"Mmm…" Haruhi said, coming up behind her. "Those look good."

"Haruhi, can you make pancakes?" Tamaki asked.

"a little," Haruhi answered, taking one of the ones Shashuko had.

"Will you make me pancakes?"

"I don't know."

"Haruhi's gonna make us pancakes!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!!"

"Alright!"

"Haruhi pancakes!"

"Just for that, no pancakes!!!!!"

"Nooooo oo!!!!!"

"Shut up." That was Kyoya. He was still asleep. Hunny had attempted to sleep in a bit, but Shashuko had told him there was maple syrup with the pancakes.

"Gah! He's like a demon or something." Shashuko shuddered.

"Yup." The whole host club-except-for-Kyoya answered.

I grabbed a pancake and chomped. "Yay!!!!! Shashuko, you made them without pancake mix! These are my favorite kind."

"Yeah." Shashuko grinned and chomped down on one of her own.

"Shashuko, you should get a job." I commented casually as I took a slice of a peach Shashuko had cut up.

"Why?" Shashuko giggled. "I'm filthy stinkin rich!"

"For now," I told her. "Eventually your money will run out, and you've got so many taxes and bills it would be a shame to go bankrupt." (…Does Shashuko get taxes and bills? I guess. For my convenience, she does.)

"Koushou, I'm a millionaire."

"Me too!" Hunny smiled.

"Us too."

"Me as well!" Tamaki said through his pancake mouthful.

"Standards are high." I grinned. "Get a job."

"I'm a minor. Can't work."

"Come on, I'm sure you can find something."

"I'm not."

"She can work for the host club!!!" Hunny said happily, playing with his rabbit shaped pancake (he made Shashuko make it specially. She couldn't resist his cute face.)

Ok. I just realized. I've completely left out Shashuko obsession with Tamaki! I'll turn that back on in a bit, if you'll forgive me for forgetting it before. I'm really sorry. She'll love him again after the sleepover. I prooomise.

"No, I don't think so. Kyoya would work me to death for minimum wage, and who knows what I'd have to do!!!!!" Shashuko cried with a no-way face.

"Tamaki-sempai will be there everyday." I whispered in her ear.

All hail the miraculous return of Shashuko's obsession/crush!!!!

Shashuko's eyes widened. "Ok!" she said happily. "I'll do it!!!"

"Great." Said an evil voice from behind her. She turned around slowly, and found Kyoya scratching down something onto his 'ledger of doom' (as Shashuko puts it)

"What have I done." Shashuko whisperer-screamed.

A giggle escaped me and Shashuko rounded on me. "Oh no you don't." she hissed playfully. "I go down, you're coming down with me."

And that's how we both became workers for the host club.

"Shashuko, could you bring me one more pot of tea?" Haruhi asked, but Shashuko didn't hear. She was gazing at Tamaki in a dreamy sort of way.

"Shashuko?"

"Oh-yeah?"

"A pot of tea?"

"Right away." And Shashuko hurried off to where I was, making the tea. "Can I have one pot?" she asked.

"Yeah, you can just take this one here," I said, taking the boiling tea off the stove I had been given to work with.

"Tamaki's gorgeous today." Shashuko said as she gathered a few tea crackers and snacks to go with the tea tray.

"Sure, as you say," I said, rolling my eyes at her.

"Yeah, he's gorgeous…" Shashuko replied to herself. And she waltzed off.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Koushou." I turned around. Haruhi was behind me.

"Yeah?" I asked, surprised.

"Why don't you take a break? You've been working hard. You can go sit down with Shashuko and Renge, if you like." She smiled at me.

I looked over at Shashuko and Renge. They were laughing pretty hysterically about something or other. Hysterically and LOUDLY. Oh, my aching ears. So, I left, to give them some peace. Or maybe it was to give me some peace. 

I walked aimlessly down a hall, looking up at the grandeur all around me. I closed my eyes and hummed to myself. (If you are wondering, I'm humming rich man by the Beatles) I guess I should have left them open.

"Oof!!!" I gasped, as I was knocked to the ground along with a girl I had never seen before. I got up. "I'm sorry! I'm sooo sorry!" I apologized, because I tend to do this.

"It's ok," she said. And I got a good look at her. She was taller than me, by a little bit, with thick brown hair down to her bust. She was wearing a black muffin hat, I don't know how you describe those things, and a forest green shirt. She was holding a black bag with what looked suspiciously like knitting needles poking out of it and a logo on it I knew very well…

"Your bag…" I said.

"Oh, yeah." She giggled. "The Beatles. You like them?"

"They're only like my favorite band in the entire universe!!!!" I laughed.

"Oh, I know," she said. "I love them! Have you heard 'I'm only sleeping', or 'I am the walrus'?"

"Silly girl, the walrus was Paul!"

"I take it you've heard glass onion!"

"Of course. I know every Beatles song there is to know."

"It's always fun to meet another fan," she said. "What's your name?"

"Koushou," I told her. "And you?"

"Michelle." She replied.

I grinned. "Michelle, ma belle…"

"Oh, stop." She giggled.

"So you're French?" I asked.

"No, Japanese, but my parents loved the name."

"It's a great name."

We walked and talked until I wasn't sure where we were anymore. "Oh!" I said. "I've got somewhere to be… I help out with the host club, do you know where…"

"Yeah," Michelle said. "If you go on ahead and turn right… but the host club? Really?"

"Really," I confirmed. "The host club."

"Heh. I'll come visit you sometime," She promised. "But I need to head off too."

"Ok."

She looked around, and then added in an undertone, "Kyoya… he's kind of scary, don't you think?"

"Scary, huh?" I said, raising my eyebrow. "You seem to be well informed. Most girls would call him 'dreamy'."

"People also call Tamaki dreamy." She rolled her eyes. "One of my friends once said, and I quote, "that one with the blonde hair and purple eyes is hot." I laughed in her face."

I laughed. "No kidding?"

"No kidding." She grinned. Well, I'll be getting along now. See you later!"

"See you later!" and I tromped off. Such a curious girl. Why did she seem to have the scoop on what the host club was really like? Was she simply just that observant?

"What took you so long?" Shashuko complained. "I've been working to cover your absence, but…"

"I'm sorry, thanks!" I said breathlessly, grabbing one of the tea sets she was carrying. "Where doest his go?"

"Over there." Shashuko pointed. "That one's being set up for the next set of girls."

"Ok." I said, and walked quickly over and set the table.

Days passed in this fashion. Shashuko got really into club cosplay, and somehow the club was always provided with the right costumes. Renge visited once and a while, she was starting to grate on my nerves. But Shashuko loved her. They spent hours discussing anime, some I'd never heard of. I tended not to join in unless it was important. (To me. I have strange views.)

Club was once again in session. The hosts were dressed in really awesome cosplay outfits that my imagination can't fathom, and there was a tea party outside today. Despite the fact it was raining. The whole thing was set up under a large overhanging, with the lights low. I had to admit, it was pretty cool.

"Bring this to hunny, kay?" Shashuko held out a plate of cookies. "Thanks you!" and she sped off. I walked over to hunny's table, and set down the tray.

"Ooooh, thank you, shou-chan!" hunny smiled and reached over a brunette to grab a cookie. I looked up and saw that the brunette was none other than Michelle, who was knitting contentedly a scarf of three colors. (Purple, blue, green.) Next to her was a lean mean teapot. Er, I mean a small, thin girl, with strait, shoulder length brown hair and glasses. She had a hat and a patch shaped like a flower and was sewing the two together skillfully with dental floss. Yeees, dental floss.

"Michelle!" I exclaimed.

"Aah, Koushou! Hi!" she said happily, stowing her knitting in her Beatles bag.

"Hi!" I returned the greeting.

"Who's she?" asked the teapot, er, girl sitting next to Michelle.

"She's my friend Koushou," Michelle explained, "She's a Beatles fan too."

"Nice," The lean mean teapo-GIRL said, raising a hand for a high five.

I met her hand, and asked her name.

"I'm chamomile," she said, holding out her hand once more, this time to shake. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," I said, shaking her hand.

"you know them, shou-chan?" Hunny said, interested.

"I do now!" I said cheerfully. "Although," I added thoughtfully, "I ought to get back to work."

"Oh, okay," Michelle said. "Well, see you later!"

"Okay, bye!!" I called, and ran back to work.

That day, I was walking over to shashuko's after club. With umbrellas, the rain hadn't let up yet. Huddling under an overhang for a resturaunt were michelle and chamomile, without umbrellas or any means of getting farther in the rain.

"Hey, michelle! Chamomile!" I yelled at them, and Shashuko turned her head.

"you know them?" she asked (loudly)

"Yeah," I said, as we made our way over. "Shall we give them a hand?"

"Sure."

"Michelle, chamomile," I said, indicating htem each in turn, "Shashuko." I pointed toward the large blonde.

"Hello!" the three chorused.

"Do you need umbrellas?" I asked, and michelle and chamomile assented thankfully. (did I use assented right? I hope so…)

"No way, you guys like the beatles too?" Shashuko gasped, and chamomile nodded.

"they rock," she said.

"they're so awesome!!"! michelle chimed in.

"hey," chamomile said, "My house is closest, just up here, do you guys want to stop in for a snack or something?"

"sure," michelle said.

"Okay,"

"thanks!"

Chamomile's house was more of a mansion, but then weren't all our houses mansions? He he. I gots a mansion. Aaaany way, we walked thorugh the front doors and found ourselves confronted by a high ceilinged and rather intimidating entrance hall. We put down our umbrellas, shoes and coats (for it was much warmer in the house than outside) and chamomile showed us toward the kitchen. She served us hot chocolate and shortbread cookies, which were delicious.

After snack, Michelle took out her knitting project and again, and Chamomile took out her hat and began with another patch. Still dental floss.

"Why do you use dental floss?" Shashuko asked.

That was what I'd been wondering.

"It's easy to find around, very strong, and you can melt the wax for a stronger hold. It looks good, too"

Okay. Am the only one who thinks this ends very abruptly? It does.

Because I'm stuck. I don't know what to do next. (Shashuko says bring them to the beach, but that's what she's doing and al she can come up with.)

I want help! Please!

If you have an idea of what I should do next, please review with it! I'll use it I promise! (Unless there is a clash or something with two plots, but I'll bet most of the time I can use both.)

You can also, if you like, describe to me a character of yourself, and I'll add you into my fanfiction. I'll have so many great characters! I promise I can add you in. well I'll try my very hardest.

HELP! (I need somebody, help!)

Oh! And if you wanna be my minion too because I'm recruiting please tell me so, it's nice to have minions. I will add you to my minion list!

That's all, folks!


End file.
